It's not over
by alexmonalisa
Summary: It's not over, it's not over, it's never over Unless you let it take you, Don't say this won't last forever, You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart Ryro POST X3.


**A/N: This for my Ryro readers. And since I****'****m still waiting for people to vote on which story they wanted next. Enjoy. Song is It's Not Over by Secondhand.... can't remember now.**

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing.**

After X3, about two years later. John and Marie have been dating for two years.

* * *

**My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?**

My heart constricts and it feels like I going to fall any second. John is still sitting on the windowsill just staring out instead of looking at me. He won't look at me because I'm crying. I don't want to cry, these tears hurt so much. Why should I cry? I did nothing. Though that's not true. I took the cure. And he hates me for it. If I ask him about it he denies it but I can see it in his eyes. Ever since he came back to the mansion things started to change. Bobby eventually went to Kitty, leaving me alone. I moved into the boathouse. Soon I stared spending time with John. And that's basically how we started dating. I guess I'm the only one who believes he doesn't want to go back to the brotherhood. Not that he can. The cure is permanent so Magneto can't come back. And I can't be Rogue ever again.

I walk one step closer to him.

'John, to me.'

'It's not working, this thing between us. We're different Marie.'

I shake my head and move forward. I lean towards him, ready to embrace him but he pushes his hand out and I stumble backwards.

**And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do**

'Stop. Just stop.'

'Fine. I'll leave. I don't want you…you stupid egotiscal basterd. You're pathetic!'

'At least I'm not a traitor to my own kind. Some filthy snivelling homesapien.'

I step away and feel suddenly cold despite the fact that John has always kept me warm. He stares at me with a cold hard stare. I nod slowly to show I understand. He doesn't want me. Then I turn and head out of his room and towards mine. We share the boathouse. Yeah, I know. Big mistake. My room is directly across the hall. I haven't been in here since John and I started to share a room. Only to get clothes of course.

I slam the door closed and flop down on the bed. I never meant the things I said. Well I meant them when I said them in my mind but now that they're out I want to take them back in. I guess that's it.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over  
**  
John hasn't spoken to me for the past three days. We pass each other on our way to teach classes and during danger room sessions. I don't eat because I don't want to be in the kitchen at the same time as him. Well, I don't eat at regular times. I snack on the way to class and sometimes in class. It's really awkward because when I started dating John I abandoned all my other friends. I speak to them but in professional terms. Logan is on a trip and has been for the past six months. I've taken over his classes.

Guess that's one thing I'm glad for. With Logan's and my classes I'm one busy bee. But that only lasts during the day. At night I used to come home and John would always have dinner ready or a bath or a movie and one big chocolate box. Of course for the past two months I've been coming home to a quick hi and then I've had to fend for myself. He's hardly been talking to me. It's like he's bored with me. Which I guess he is.

So what now? Do I leave or should he leave. I'm thinking technically since I was here first I should stay. And if that's sound selfish, it should because for once I'm thinking about me instead of some idiot flame pixie. I head downstairs ready to confront his highness. I find him sitting by the TV, pizza box lying on table.

**I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die**

'John?'

'What?'

'We need to talk.'

'About?'

'Us. Living together.'

'I'm a mutant.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I belong here. You don't.'

'So what you're saying is that I should leave?'

'Yup.'

I guess that makes sense. I think. I mean I've always wanted to leave and see my family. That's great, I mean I'm not a mutant. So basically I should leave.

'I'll…I'll go tell Storm.'

I look at him as he turns around to look at me. I hide my face, because obviously I'm crying like I always do. Why can't I ever keep it together? I walk out the room and decide to go back to the mansion. It's late outside and really dark. Thank goodness for my excellent sense of direction. But I'm barely up the path when a hand clamps down on my shoulder.

'What are you doing? I didn't mean you have to move out now.'

'It's better this way, John. Besides, I want to see my parents.'

'You're parents…oh, you're going back.'

'Like you said, I'm human.'

'Marie…what I meant…look, I'll move out. Stay in the boathouse.'

Huh? I try to talk but he brushes me aside and heads back in. Dam these tears. They're practically blinding me. My head hurts. I guess I should start eating. Though what's the point.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever**

I never slept. I stayed in the forest. By morning I look back and see John bringing boxes in. God, how much water does my tear ducts hold. And I know he hates to see me cry. It's a weakness in his eyes. Maybe this will end when he moves out. But then I'll still see him. And even if I go far away I'll still think of him. He's in my heart. So do I have to rip my heart out? We could have been so good. So what happened? I don't know, he won't talk to me.

Ok, I can't do this. I'm not going to sit here and wait for life to pass me by. I'm going to confront him. Even if he rips me to shreds, at least I'll know I tried. I get up and walk towards him. He eyes me wearily before sitting on the front steps. I sit beside him and look at my hands.

'John, I promise that after this I'll leave you alone. But I need to know, what happened?'

'You know.'

'No, I don't. If I did I wouldn't ask.'

'You're pregnant.'

'Huh?'

'Two months ago, I found your positive pregnancy test in the trash. I've been waiting for you to tell me. But it seems you're so ashamed of carrying a mutant child-'

I slapped him. The bastard. What did he know? I stand up and turn my back to him.

'I'm not pregnant. I was. For two days. Then I lost it. So sorry if I never told you, but I was trying to forget. It hurt less to remember.'

I remember that week. It's vague. I found out I was pregnant and was planning to tell John. But then something happened, and I lost the baby. Dr McCoy is the only one who knows about it. He isn't sure what caused the miscarriage. He's been investigating whether the cure affects fertility. He's still busy and I haven't been pushing for results. I feel John standing behind me.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he whispers.

'I was afraid…and ashamed.'

'I'm sorry, I overreacted.'

'John, I want more than anything to have your child.'

'Hey, it'll be okay.'

He wraps his arms tightly around me and pulls me into him. I turn in his arms and bury my face in his chest.

**It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over**

'Don't leave.'

'I won't Marie.'

'I'm sorry. I wish-'

'I know. But we can't change the past. It's hard for me to accept that you're cured. But I do because it's you.'

'I love you too.'

He steps back and kisses my head before wiping the stray tears on my face.

'Enough sap, wanna help me move my stuff back?'

'Sure.'

-xXx-


End file.
